Pokemon: A New Journey
by Tancredfan
Summary: Jack is the son of the famous Ash and gymleader Misty. He's always wanted to go on a journe, and one day, he gets his wish. Jack and his best friend, Pichu, go on a journey and eet new people along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Shinzu: Ah yeas, boredome. =3 Gotta love it, eh? Anyway, yeah I was bored and needed to get rid of my writers block. I own Jack, Hark, Lio, and any other made up character. My friend owns Max.

--

"Tonight…" a black haired kid said to himself, "is the last day that I'm not a pokemon trainer! Tomorrow I will become a trainer!" The Pichu on his shoulder let out a happy cry and tugged on Jack's hair. "What is it?"

Pikachu was standing on Jack's desk, smiling happily. He ran and jumped onto Jack's other shoulder, like he always did with Ash, and pointed to the desk. Jack walked over and looked at it. There was a box with a handle (so Pikachu could carry it) and inside there was a yellow transparent stone with a lightning bolt floating in the center. Jack looked at it, then Pikachu. "This is for me?" he asked. Pikachu nodded and he and Pichu jumped down next to the stone. Pikachu pushed it forward with his nose and then used his tail to point to the yellow back next to his bed.

"Jack! Time for bed!" Misty called up the stairs. Jack sighed and gently closed the Thunder Ston box. After he put it in his bag, he got his pajamas on and crawled into bed. Pichu laughed quietly and curled up next to Jack, Pikachu running out of the room at Ash's request. They both slept soundly…untill Ash and Misty both came running in the next morning. "Jack," Misty said. "It's time for you to go! Gary has a bunch of things for you at the lab!"

Pikachu sent a little electric volt through Jack who screamed and sat up. "Gah, Pikachu!" he said, rubbing his eyes. "What was that for?!"

"Gary has a few things for you," Ash said. "Hurry up and get down to the lab!"

Jack nodded. When Ash and Misty left, he put on his new clothes that Ash had given him; a black shirt with a blue vest. The vest had white sleaves and hood, and his pants where regular jeans. After he put on a hat (he won it at the trainers gym), Pichu jumped onto his shoulder. Jack grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs, hugging Misty, then Ash. Ash grinned and stepped out into the front yard with Jack. "Don't tell Misty I gave you him," he said and handed Jack a pokeball. "You'll have to see what it holds later, but for now, get down to that lab!" Jack nodded and put the pokeball on his belt. Pichu waved good by to Pikachu and Ash as Jack ran down the road.

Three trainers and there pokemon ran down the steps of the lab, and when they got to the bottom, they all sprinted in different directions. Pichu seemed sad, but once she got to see Gary, she was happy again.

"Here," Gary said and handed Jack a bunch of small pokeballs. "You'll also need this." He handed the kid a bright yellow Pokedex. "It contains everything you need to know about a pokemon. Don't loose it, you don't get another one." Jack nodded and stuffed them into his backpack. "Now get going, you can't get anywhere if you just stay here!" Jack, a bit surprised at Gary's fierce tone, back out of the lab and down the steps.

"Well, Pichu," Jack said happily. "We're finaly on our journey!" Pichu shouted her high pitched shout, a happy one, and jumped off of Jack's shoulder. When she hit the ground, she began to jump up and down, trying to touch the pokeball that Ash had given Jack.

"Oh, right!" Jack said and took the pokeball off his belt. He and Pichu stared at it for a few moments before Jack enlarged it. When he threw it into the air, a red light appeared and a Golduck appeared. "Oh my gosh…" Pichu stared at the new intimidating pokemon and hid behind Jack's leg. She let out a worried cry but calmed down when Jack picked her up. Golduck smiled and shot a small watergun attack at Jack. It hit him right in the forehead. "Golduck…!" Golduck mumbled something then said, "Golduck! Gol!" Most likely appologizing.

"It's okay!" Jack said. "No need to be sad or anything!" Golduck sighed with relief and went back into its pokeball. He continued on, having no clue of where to go, and soon made it into a forest. While in there, he heard commands from another trainer.

"Cacnea, Sandstorm!"

It was a high pitched voice, but not a girl voice. 'Odd,' Jack thought to himself and walked over to where he heard the voice.

"Nnooooo!" came the voice again. This time it sounded sad, but mad at the same time. He heard a sad cry and looked past the tree to see a purple haired kid pick a Cacnea up. Weather this kid was boy or girl, Jack couldn't tell. It must've been the voice though.

"You need to focus," the kid said in a quick tone. "You know we have to win the next battle. Yes, Sandstorm will help the other pokemon but it will also help you."

"And exactly who are you?" Jack asked and stepped out from behind the trees. The kid jumped in surprise and Cacnea jumped to the ground.

"Name's Hark," the kid said and pushed his purple hair back. Jack looked down and saw Pichu racing over to Hark. "No!" Jack said. Pichu jumped into Cacnea's head then grabbed the green, long sleaved vest that Hark had on and finaly onto the kids shoulder. Cacnea was shouting thing franticly and Hark yelled something at Pichu when she took his green hat. "Cacnea, use drain punch!" Cacnea ran forward as his arm began to glow and aimed a punch at Pichu. Pichu stumbled forward and landed upside-down, Hark's hat covering the small pokemon. Cacnea stopped the attack when Pichu dissapeared from sight and looked around.

"You have one blind pokemon," Jack commented and moved Hark's hat away. Pichu jumped up onto Jack's shoulder as he stood up and tried to send an electric volt towards Hark. Hark put his hat back on and stared at the now halfway fainted Pichu.

"And you have one tiny Pichu," Hark retorted. He walked through the forest, Cacnea beside him and dissapeared.

Pichu began to cry, but Jack calmed him down. "Don't worry," he said to the poor pokemon. "He's just a really weird mean guy." Pichu's crying began to slow, and soon the pokemon was asleep on Jack's shoulder. The Pichu must've been tired after the running it did. Jack let it sleep for a while and wondered around through the forest. It seemed…odd that there where no pokemon around, and it seemed wierder that he was the only one. Wheren't there other new trainers today? At least that's what Jack thought. He began to walk through the forest, thinking he found the way, when a Persian jumped out of the trees.

"Oh, are you the new twerp I've been hearin' about?" the Persian asked and laughed an evil, quiet laugh. "Well, I don't think James or Jessy is here to see this…but, come out Red, come out Freya!" Out of the trees, a Flygon with a black headband flew past and a purple haired girl jumped down. She had bright green eyes and soon her Flygon landed beside her. A few moments later, a red haired boy jumped out of the trees with an Ambipom next to him. "What, no motto?"

"We're not that stupid," the girl- Freya- said. She looked a lot like the girl, Jessy Jack had seen on TV… and Red, seemed a lot like the other one, James. "Flygon, Sandstorm!" Flygon let out an angry, rage filled cry and began a sand storm. Ambipom (who also had a headband) jumped upside-down and began a Swift on Red's command. The Persian sat back, an evil grin on his face, tail lashing back and forth. "Mottos are not stupid," it said. "They weren't, back in the day. We did that to scare people, many people. Didn't really work, but hey, it was greeattee."

Jack stared at the crazed talking cat pokemon and said, "Pichu, quick attack!" Pichu jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground, quickly running forward on all fours. She lept up and attacked Flygon, but it did little damage. Pichu tried again. Didn't work. Jack quietly cursed and looked at Persian. He made a whistling sound and an exausted Pichu came running back to him. Jack made a run for it, trying to keep his Pichu safe. A large glowing star flew by, cutting his ear. Jack fell forward, Pichu clinging to his vest, tired from running so much. He had it easier in the pokemon trainers' gym. It was much easier then being forced into running for his life.

"Cacturne!"

"Cacnea!"

"Pin Missle!"

Jack's vision started to blur and something large grabbed onto him. He felt like he was being lifted into the air, and that was all he realized before going unconscious. It must have been hours. Jack heard the high pitched cries of his Pichu, then two other voices that where also pokemon. It grew quiet as he began to move and when he opened his eyes, the only thing he saw was a yellow mouse jumping jump and down infront of him. Pichu jumped forward, hugging Jack when he colided with him. Jack hugged the mouse pokemon and his vision began to unblur. "What happened, Pichu…?" Jack asked. Pichu looked down and her ears twitched to the left. Jack looked in that direction and saw a fainted Persian, Flygon, and Ambipom. Two trainers where hanging from a tree branch, a ton of spikes surrounding there tree. The Persian's tail twitched and the second Jack saw that, he jumped up and ran in the opposite direction. 'Gotta get to Viridian,' he thought to himself.

He saw a large orange dragon up ahead and followed it. In a few moments he saw the trees slowly getting thiner and thinner until they where all gone. The dragon over head had dissapeared, and Jack was now standing at the entrance to Viridan City. 'What…?' Jack thought. His Pichu stood up on his shoulder and sniffed the air. Her ears twitched and she jumped down, running into the city. "Piiichhuuuu!" she cried as Jack followed her. Many people turned to see what was going on, then went back to there normal things.

"Is there something wrong?"

Jack turned to see Office Jenny and a Growlithe keeping pace with him.

"Not yet," Jack said. "Pichu's just running around."

"Then why is your ear all torn?"

Pichu stopped when she heard that and ran back to Jack. She waved her arms around wildly then got onto all fours like she was a cat or something. Jack sighed and looked at Jenny who was watching closly.

"Have you guys been attacked by a Persian by any chance?" Jenny asked. Jack went wide eyed and nodded. "A Flygon and Ambipom?"

"Yeah," Jack said. He picked up Pichu and she jumped onto his shoulder. "I was attacked but something was in there."

Jenny smiled and said, "Lio and Hark. They go into the forest around this time because each year, those three pokemon and there trainers are always trying to hurt new trainers."

It all came flooding back. The purple haired kid, the large dragon in the sky, hardly any pokemon… Pichu tugged on Jack's black hair and pointed to Jenny. "But why are they in there? Helping them or something?" he asked.

Jenny nodded. "Yes," she said. "They help new trainers, though Hark is fairly new himself. They both came from Hoenn and where attacked when they where new, so they decided to stay in the forest around this time."

"That explains it…" Jack said to himself. "Do you think you can lead me to a Pokemon Center?" he then asked when he saw Pichu lean against his head. Jenny nodded and her Growlithe jumped forward, letting out an excited growl. The two humans and Growlithe ran down a few streets and soon came up to a large pokemon center. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Jenny said. Growlithe barked and soon him and Jenny where walking down the streets that they came from.

"We're finaly here…" Jack said. He looked at his watch. It was the same time he left yesterday! "Wha..?" It took him a few moments to realize that he'd been knocked out for a least a day. Odd…


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked around and then walked into the Pokemon Center. It was exactly how Ash told him. He remembered a story about his dad's first days as a trainer. His Pikachu was hurt badly and taken to this PC. Jack walked towards the counter to Nurse Joy and handed her a Pokeball. She nodded and turned around, putting the pokeball into a machien. Jack stood there and thought for a moment, oblivious to everything around him. Joy finaly caught his attention and handed him a pokeball. After a quick thanks, Jack walked out of the PC and released a tough looking Pichu. Jack laughed at her but screamed in surprise. A huge orange dragon swooped down and caught Jack off guard, throwing him higher into the air. A blue snake-like pokemon flew under Jack and caught him, his Pichu clinging onto him for deer life.

"Haha! Got you!" a familiar voice said. Jack opened his eyes and saw the purple haired kid, Hark.

"Gah! What are you doing?!" Jack snapped. Pichu shouted orders but Hark and the blue flying snake ignored him. The dragon flew past, blowing fire at the same time. Jack leaned to the side, almost falling off the snake. Pichu squeaked quietly and grabbed Jack's hair. The snake did a large loop, like a rollercoaster, and Jack soon landed on the back of the dragon. "Please stop…"

"Yeah, Hark!" another purple haired boy shouted. "You're going to scare the daylights out of him!" Jack hugged Pichu tight, making sure she wasn't going to fall. "Ah, don't worry. Charizard won't let you fall." The pokemon- apparently named Charizard- blew a huge flame in agreement and landed on one of the tall buildings.

"Well sorry!" Hark snapped and jumped off his snake pokemon when it landed. "Dragonair wanted to have a little fun."

Pichu's ears twitched at the high pitched, fast speaking voice. At least the other kid didn't have a high pitched voice. "Pi chu…" she cried quietly. Jack jumped off the Charizard and its trainer returned him.

"Ah well, I'm Lio," the kid with a blue shirt and pants said. "You've met my brother, Hark. Ignore him- he can be a jerk sometimes."

"Am not!" Hark snapped. Dragonair shot a large powerfull bubblebeam and Lio was thrown back a few feet.

"Yep," Lio said. "A perfect clone of dad."

Hark did look familiar in a way. On TV he watched many contests. There was Dawn, May, Zoey, Drew, a girl named Max, and… "Oh what was his name?" Jack thought out loud. "It began with an 'H'… Harley!"

"Took ya' long enough!" the two kids said in unison. Dragonair was withdrawn soon and Charizard was let out.

"Alright, we've gotta take you back down before Jenny bites our heads off," Lio said. Charizard flew over to Jack and grabbed him, soon gliding to the ground. It wasn't as creepy as before, when he was being thrown around in the air. Even Pichu agreed.

"How long will you guys be here?" Jack asked and Charizard set him on the ground.

Lio looked like he was thinking then said, "A few more days, then we're going to Pewter City… Well, /I/ am. Not sure about over there."

Jack nodded and let Pichu onto his shoulder. "Alright," he said. "And thanks for letting me down." Lio nodded and Charizard flew back up to the roof. It grabbed Hark and flew off towards a large building. Pichu stood up and waved, shouting at the same time. There was a faint roar, showing that Charizard had heard. Jack laughed quietly and walked down the road. Pichu would point and started shouting frantically whenever she saw another pokemon and whenever she smelt something good, it was off with her! Jack had to chase her a few times, and for a while the two where running around trying to figure out what was going on. A ton of the people ran from there spots to go inside and a few moments later only a few people where left on the streets. "What the heck….?" Jack asked. Pichu shrugged and stood ontop of Jack's head. Far up ahead, large dark thunder clouds covered the sky. Lighting shot everywhere, and from there, a pink sphear was getting bigger and bigger. Jack tried turned to run down the street, but the sphear got bigger and crashed into his chest. It dissapeared and in Jack's arms was a…pink thing.

"Pi…?" Pichu asked and jumped down onto Jack's shoulder. The pink thing opened its eyes and let out a pain-filled cry. Pichu quickly began to say things and crawled down Jack's arm next to the thing. "Piiichu!" Jack looked at the on coming thunder clouds and ran into an alley way. He sat down, against the wall, and put the thing it his lap. It let out another cry and soon Pichu was saying things. Pichu ran out onto the street, quickly crawling up one of the telephone poles. Once ontop, Pichu shot a thunderbolt at the sky and another one was led down towards it.

"Pichu!" Jack shouted. He stood up but flinched when Mew grabbed onto his arm. It shook his head and leaned back, closing it's eyes. Pichu was covered with electricity, a ton of it, too. She let out a loud, high-pitched, pain-filled cry and when the lighting was over, she fell sideways. Jack ran forward and caught her in his other arm and fell backwards. He landed almost on his back but a Charizard caught him in time. "Lio?" Jack looked up and saw his new friend, Lio, on the large (Charific lage) Charizard's back. Lio nodded and Charizard flew to the ground. Both pokemon in Jack's arms let out high pitched cries.

"Get them to the Pokemon Center," Lio said sireously. "Now, before they get hurt even more!" Jack nodded and bolted down the street, trying to remember the route that Jenny took. Pichu began to go quiet and soon began to glow. 'What?!' Jack thought and tried to go a bit faster. The Pokemon Center was in view. Jack skidded to a halt just infront of the door. Luckily he didn't smash into it. He tried to push open the door but it wouldn't work. Why wouldn't it work?!

"Need help?" Joy asked and opened the door.

"Thanks," Jack said and walked in.

Joy made a gasping sound and looked at the pokemon in Jack's arms. "Is that… Mew?" she asked. Jack shrugged.

"They need to be healed soon," he said. "The pink one sounds badly hurt and Pichu was hit with a ton of electricity."

Chancey ran up to Jack and took only the pink one. "Chaney!" she said and pointed to 'Pichu'. Jack looked at Pichu and saw that it wasn't Pichu anymore. She was a half fainted Pikachu! Chancey and Joy walked around the PC, gathering things and soon set the pink pokemon on a bed. Jack held onto Pikachu, watching through a window at the alien (a person/thing not from that area). 'I hope they are okay…' Jack thought.

"Nea!"

Jack jumped in surprise at the sudden bout burst and looked down. A Cacnea- most likely Hark's- held up a few Oran berries. It smiled and put them onto Jack's lep before running out of the PC and dissapearing behind a building. Jack looked at the Oran berries and, for the millionth time that day, jumped in surprise when Joy came walking up to him. "They heal your pokemon," she said to him. "Just one little bit can give a large jolt of energy."

Pikachu began to move, and when she opened her eyes and squealed happily.

"Piii….kachu!" she said. Jack smiled and handed Pikachu an Oran berry. She looked at it for a moment then wolfed it down like she never saw food before. Pikachu suddenly went wide eyed and began to tremble, the sweet (or is it sour?)ness of the berry almost too overwhelming.

"Yeah, a berry will do that," Joy said and walked back into the room with the pink pokemon.

Pikachu and Jack sat there for a while, playing around, when Joy walked out once more. In her arms was the pink pokemon, smiling. It flew out of Joy's arms and flew over to Jack, landing on his head. "Mew! Mew mew!" it shouted. Jack and Pikachu laughed and Mew began to eat one of the berries.

"So that's what you are?" Jack asked, not realizing the rare sight that was next to him. "A Mew?" Mew nodded happily and flew around the room, forming a pink bubble while doing it. "Mind if I use a phone?" Joy nodded and Chancey pointed to one of the phones. Luckily the PC was empty so there was no surprise with Mew around.

Jack and Pikachu ran over to one, Mew following close behind. He dialed in the number and Ash soon appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Jack!" Ash said. "How's it goin'? Having fun with Pichu and Golduck?" Of course, Ash was still his normal, hyper self.

"I don't have Pi-" Jack began but Pikachu jumped onto the desk.

"Pikkaaaa!!" she cried happily at the sight of Ash's Pikachu. Both Pikachu's ran up to the screen, waving to eachother.

"Pikachu already?" Ash asked. "Geez, that was a bit fast!"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, it was," he said. "But Mew helped…I think. After it came here, Pikachu talked to it then she evolved after being hit with lighting bolts."

Ash was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be thinking, but probably wasn't. "You mean…Mew, the pink alien-like pokemon?" Jack nodded. "Are you si-" He didn't get to finish. After seeing Ash again, Mew flew over to the screen and waved. The two stared at eachother for a moment before Charizard cut in. He let out a large, happy roar and Mew let out another happy cry.

"Charizard visiting?" Jack asked.

"…Yeah," Ash said. "And surprisingly, Mew remembers him!"

"What?!" Jack asked. Both Pikachu stopped talking and looked at Jack. "You guys have met?!"

"Yep," Ash said. "And remember, there's only ONE Mew on the whole world!" Ash looked down. "He's Legendary…"

It was quiet, the only sound being Mew's occasional mewing (not ment to be funny). "Wow…" Jack said quietly. Pikachu sent an electrick shock at Jack, smiling at the same time. She was happy that now she could fight without making herself faint. Jack winced, not used to the electrick shock.

"Keep that Mew safe," Ash said. "Don't let anyone see it! There are people out there to get him!"

Jack nodded and looked at the playfull looking Mew. "I know what I'll do!" he said. "I'll take it back to its home!"

Ash grinned and said, "You do it! It'll be fun and you're helping out a Pokemon!" Pikachu and Jack waved and the screen turned black.

"Well," he said to the Mew. "We and Pikachu are going to take you back home!" Mew flew around Jack's head happily and hugged Jack.

"Mew mew mew!" it shouted.

---

Jack now had Mew in a pokeball, not wanting him to be seen. Mew egerly went inside, seeming almost happy to be travling to his home again. Pikachu was half asleep on his head, the small Pokemon barely fitting anymore. Down the road he saw Lio and Hark with there pokemon Cacturne and Cacnea running up to him.

"So," Lio said, "how'd it go with Mew?"

"Good," Jack said. "I'm going to bring him back to his home! It's going to get lonely though… Do you guys want to come with?"

Cacturne and Cacnea jumped to a different area and both talked while the two kids thought.

"Sure," they said in unison.

Jack sighed. "You guys sound just like the Kecleon brothers from Pokemon Mystery Dongeons," he laughed. "Can't believe I remembered them from my game!"

Cacturne and Cacnea came back soon after, both standing next to there trainer.

"So, are you guys going for badges or contest battles?" Jack asked.

"Contest," Hark said.

"Both!" Lio said. "My Pokemon look good in battle and fight well!'

"Wow! I'd like to see," Jack said. Pikachu began to slide forward, not realizing that she was falling. She continued to sleep on but woke up after Jack caught her in time. "Pikachu, you sleep too much!"

Pikachu rubbed the back of her head and smiled nervously. "Pika…" she said and soon drifted off to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinzu: Alright, let's get this overwith.

Hark: Shinzu doesn't own Pokemon, blah blah blah; she only owns me, Lio, Jack, Miko, and Kit…

Lio: Yea- Hey, THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!

Shinzu: -Shrugs- To bad so sad! Now get your Larvitar and Wigglytuff out of here or no contest for you!

---

"So…what's the next town?" Jack asked and poked a sleeping Pikachu. "Isn't it Pewter City?"

"Yep!" Lio said. "Brock is the gym leader with all rock pokemon. You have a water pokemon?" Jack nodded. "You're going to do fiinnneee!"

"Yeah, if it's a good water pokemon," Hark mumbled.

"What was that?!" Jack snapped. "Allllllllll my pokemon are good! I'd like to see YOU go up against Brock!"

Hark raised his hands in defence. "No worries," he said, "Because I don't do gym battles." Jack sighed, instantly remembering what the brothers had said.

"Alright alright," Jack mumbled and looked up into the night sky. "Let's just hurry up and get there!" Pikachu's ears twitched and she opened her eyes.

"Piii?" she asked, not knowing where she was. "Pikaaaa………!" Jack laughed quietly and put a hand on Pikachu's head.

"No need to yell," he said.

Hark rolled his eyes and leaned back against his tree. "Why not let Mew out? There's no one out here in this deserted forest." Lio nodded. Jack grabbed Mew's pokeball and looked at it.

"Bring out your pokemon, too," he said before throwing it. Mew came out happily and floated there, looking at its surroundings. "MEW!" he suddenly shouted. Lio threw a couple pokeballs to reveal Cacturne, Charizard, Feraligatr, and Archanine (he's 15, so he's got good pokemon xD). Hark also threw a few pokeballs and Dragonair, Cacnea, and Whismur came out.

Jack let out his Golduck and the ten Pokemon ran around, playing. "Nice pokemon!" Jack said and watched as Dragonair took Pikachu high into the air. "So, what are Pokemon Contests about, anyway? I've heard of them but never really got to know what they are."

"Well…" Lio said, "They are… battles where you show off your pokemon." Archanine layed down next to Lio and watched the other pokemon play.

"They're really quite simple," Hark said, glaring at Lio. "Pokemon Contests allow you to show off your pokemons looks and battles skills. If you win, you get a ribbon and if you get five you go to the Grand Festival."

Jack nodded and grabbed Mew from the air. He placed a bowl of Pokefood on the ground and Mew quickly flew over to it.

---

A few hours later, the three trainers became lost in the forest between Veridian and Pewter City.

"How could you get us lost?!" Hark asked. "There was a perfectly good marked path but you haaadddd to go in a different direction…."

"Don't blame me!" Jack said. "I was trying to catch a Caterpie!"

Lio rolled his eyes and stepped between the two fighting trainers. "Okay, we get it!" he said, pushing both back a bit. "We're lost!"

Hark and Jack glared at eachother, Pikachu's cheeks shooting tiny sparks of electricity. Lio shook his head, dissapointed, and walked on. He muttered something unintelegent on the way. Jack turned and walked in the direction Lio went, leaving Hark way in the back. Hark stared, quickly realizing what was going on.

"Curses!" he hissed quiet and chased after them. "Geez, don't leave me in the dust!" Pikachu electrified him, making him fall anime style.

Jack poked Hark in the arms with his boot, grinning at the same time. Hark jumped up (anime style x3) and stared at Jack, the two litteraly 2 inches away from eachother.

"You two have anger management issues," Lio mumbled, "THAT YOU NEED TO FIX!" His voice was so loud that many of the Pidgey, Beedrill, and Butterfree fly out of the tress. It caused even more noise. Pikachu flinched and grabbed Jack's hair.

"Pikaaa…." she cried, covering one ear the best she could.

"Yeah, NOW who has anger management issues?" Jack retorted. Lio took a deep breath and turned around, letting out Archanine. The two ran through a thick barrier of trees and dissapeared. Jack blinked and looked at Hark.

"I have no clue," Hark said. "Most of the time he's calm…never see him like that."

Pikachu looked at the night sky again. As a shooting star flew past, she made a small wish and jumped onto Jack's head. "Chu!" she squeaked and pointed up to the sky. Everyone else looked up and saw even more stars.

"Woah…" Jack said, completely mesmerized.

"Miiinunnn!"

"Pllluuussllleee!"

Jack jumped in surprise and turned around in time to see a bright blue light. Him, Pikachu, and Hark where electricuted and, before anything could happen, they where surrounded in a ring of fire. When Hark came back to reality, he tried to get Jack and Pikachu back down to earth…but that didn't really happen. Two pokemon- a Ninetails and Houndoom- jumped into the ring of fire, both grinning evily.

Houndoom barked and shot a ball of fire at Jack, missing him by only inches. Pikachu was the next one away, her ears twitching in annoyance at the sound of crackling fire and crunching leaves (it's fall time). She jumped to her feet and looked around. "Pikaa!" she cried and ran to the side, dodging a Shadow Ball shot by Houndoom.

"Hounnndooom!" Houndoom barked. Ninetails sent a reply and ran forward at quick speed, crashing into Pikachu.

Hark stared for a few moments then began to search for the right pokeball. He was trying to keep the pokemon a secret for a while, but not anymore. When Hark threw the ball, Larvitar came out, quickly getting scared by the dancing flames. "LLLAAAARRRRR!" it screamed.

"Five more minutes…" Jack mumbled.

Pikachu/Hark: -_-''

Pikachu squeaked quietly covered her ears, her V-shaped tail waving to a fro. "PIKKAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Hark covered his ears and when Larvitar stopped, grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. "JACK! GET UUUPPPPP!!!!!!" He shouted. Larvitar wrigled free and landed on Jack's chest, making him caugh.

"Oi-" Jack began and sat up. A Persian now jumped over the wall, purring in amusement.

"Haha!" he laughed. "You twerps gots a long way to go before you end up in Pewter!"

Jack grabbed a pokeball and threw it, releasing Golduck. "Golduck, water gun!' he said. Golduck nodded and shot water at the flames, making them go down quickly. "Now at the other two!" Golduck guided the water towards the two fire pokemon. Jack remembered what happened in water when you mix electricity... There was a powerfull shock. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu ran forward and shot a quick thunderbolt at the two water drenched Pokemon, the water hitting them even harder.

"Houndoom…"

"Ninetails…"

"Return!"

The flames where gone, Persian was looking at the three like they where Rattata, smoke floated up in the air…

Plusle and Minun danced around, the loose pieces of their black headband waving in the wind. "Miinunn!" "Plussleee!" They shouted happily. Persian stood up and glared at Jack, quickly backing up. Flygon and Ambipom where sent out after Plusle and Minun where returned.

"I guess it's a double battle," Hark said and withdrew Larvitar. He grabbed a pokeball and enlarged it (remember, they shring to about a fraction of there original size. xD), letting out Cacnea.

"Wait, what?!" Jack asked. Pikachu and Golduck shrugged.

"It's called a double battle, nitwit," Freya said and jumped out of the trees. Flygon flew over and caught her, lowering her to the ground. "And in one, two people go against two people."

There was a sighing sound and soon Red jumped out of the trees. Both there clothes had changed in the past few days. They now had black shirts with a big red 'R' and white belts, gloves, and shoes. "You are _pa-thet-ic_. Yep, very pathetic…"

"Pikachu," Jack said and bent down, arms out. Pikachu ran up to him and Jack pikced her up. "Golduck, you're in this battle!" Golduck nodded and jumped forward, getting into a familiar battle stance. "Water Gun!"

"Use Pin Missle! Shoot it into the Water Gun!" Hark comanded.

"You'll ruin it!" Jack said but was silenced. Golduck shot his attacks at Flygon, the biggest one, and it hit on the spot. Flygon stood its ground as the water continued.

"Fly?!" it gasped when Cacnea began Pin Missle, the fast moving water making the already fast moving pins hit Flygon hard.

"Secret Power!" Red said and watched his Ambipom's tails begin to glow. In a few moments two large green sphears where shot at Golduck and Cacnea, making both hit there trainers.

"Get off get off!" Jack gasped and tried to push the heavy pokemon off of him. Golduck rolled off and stood up quickly, glaring at Flygon. Hark whispered a quick command and Cacnea jumped forward. He used Energy Ball on the oponent, Ambipom, but Ambipom batted it away with its tails.

"Screw it!" Jack said. "Golduck, Water Gun- Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The two Pokemon shot there attacks, making them combine, and soon, it hit the oponent. "Yeah!"

There was a small explosion and the five others where gone.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Freya screamed from up in the air.

"That's not fair," Persian whinned.

"I guess we're…" Red began but lost his train of thought.

"BLASTING OFF!!!!" the three screemed, their pokemon screaming something else.

Jack fell to the ground, filled with releife, and held his arms out again. Pikachu ran up and hugged him happily, showing that she wasn't hurt. Golduck walked over and sat next to Jack, patting his head (xD Golduck thinks that Jack is a pokemon).

Cacnea went back to Hark and was soon withdrawn. "Siimmpplleee," Hark muttered. "SO simple!"

"Says you," Jack said. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and onto Golduck's head. "Our Pokemon did really good!"

"I guess you're right," Hark said. He took off his backpack and searched through it. "Arg, where'd I put it…?" He continued to search, soon taking out a Pokedex. "Found it!"

Jack looked at Hark and said, "Found what?"

"My Pokedex!" Hark said and showed him his green Pokedex. After that, Hark sat down and opened it. "Ambipom…" he mumbled, searching through the massive amount of Pokemon on his Dex. A Pokemon suddenly appeared; the familiar, purple, two-tailed monky from the recent battle.

"So that's what it is?" Jack asked. "An Ambipom?"

Hark nodded.

"Haha! Knew you guy's would stop yelling if I left you for an hour!" Archanine walked out of the forest with Lio on his back (this is a large Archanine).


	4. Chapter 4

Shinzu: You can see all my characters (except Max) at my DeviantART. =] Name's Hailo95100. -_- I don't own anything. If I did…then the show would have started over again with new characters or the kids of old characters. I am naming the Anouncer for Pokemon Contests Megan, so don't get confused. And I'm making up two judges. I'm WAY to lazy right now to even look up there names! Also; forgive me. I cannot type a judge to save my freaking life! =|

----

"I swear, you're just like mom," Hark mumbled. "Always leaving and then coming back at some randome time!" He withdrew Cacnea and stood up, walking a little ways away. "I'll be working on my Contest preformance…" Cacnea agreed and ran ahead happily.

Jack looked at Lio. "Do you realize that some freaks in a black uniform came and attacked us?!" he asked. Lio shrugged and Archanine kneeled down. Lio slid off next to Jack and said, "Let's let all our Pokemon out for awhile." Jack nodded and withdrew Mew, Golduck and Pikachu already out. Feraligatr looked around happily and shot water at Charizard. Charizard let out a loud roar and held his tail infront of him, away from Feraligatr. The large aligator began to laugh. Cacturne leaned against Archanine (who was lying down).

"Cacnea, Energy Ball!" Hark said. Cacnea held his hands (paws…whatever) close together an in between them a green spheer began to form. A few moments later, Cacnea shot it. "Pin Missle!" Cacnea shot pins at the Energy Ball, making it explode into all sorts of different colors. Cacnea jumped up and down happily. "NEA!"

Lio grinned. "Finaly," he said.

"What?" Jack asked. Being new to the whole Gym Battle and Contest thing was starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh, Hark's been trying to get that move down forever," Lio replied. Jack nodded and all his pokemon watched in amazement at the next move. Cacnea used Sand Storm (only in a small area) and shot another Energy Ball upwards, soon shooting Bullet Seed. When the Energy Ball exploded again, it combined with the sand tornado, lighting up Cacnea. "THAT is a new one."

"You do Contests too, right?" Jack asked. As Lio nodded, the Sand Storm died out and Cacnea went green and yellow again. There was a faint growling sound from both Jack and Hark and soon all the Pokemon burst out laughing.

"Chaaarrrr!" Charizard laughed and grabbed onto a tree branch. Pikachu kept herself from sending electricity at Jack and began laughing.

Lio smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. "Looks like you two are hungry…" he said.

"Crraaappp…" Hark mumbled. "I can't cook or find berries to save my life…"

"I'm with Cacturne Boy over there," Jack sighed. Lio frowned and shook his head.

"If we get out of here tomorrow we can get something from Pewter…" Lio mumbled.

------

On a far off area where there was tons of water, and in the middle, three people (one's a pokemon).

"Ahh!" Freya growled and just floated there on her back. They had landed about an hour ago, after they blasted off, and havn't gotten anywhere since. Red sighed and held Plusle close, letting her poke the water next to her. "We where doing all fine until that stupid Golduck came!"

"You mean Pikachu," Red said. He put Plusle on his head and dove into the water, searching around for something he lost. He came up a few moments later, a Pokeball in Plusle's hand.

"Huh?" Freya asked and looked over. "Whoes is that?"

"It's Ambipom," Red replied and put the ball on his belt. He swam to shore and released Ninetails, then Ambipom. Freya just stayed there, floating off in the direction of the currents. Ninetails lit a few twigs on fire and sat next to the shivering Red. Persian usualy stayed for a bit and then dissapeared; probably back to the Rocket Headquarters. Ambipom knocked down a few berries and began to throw them at Freya. Freya ignored him, not caring at the moment. Wiscash, Barboach, Magickarp, and all sorts of water Pokemon floated up to the surface to eat the many berries Ambipom threw, forcing Freya aside.

---

Jack and Pikachu ran ahead, finaly finding the exit to Viridian Forest. "We're almost out!" he said happily. Archanine sped past him, jumping over a few Caterpie and soon stoping at the exit. He barked outloud happily. Pikachu stood up, ears twitching, and looked at one of the Caterpie. "Wanna battle it?" Pikachu looked up at Jack who was getting an empty Pokeball out. Pikachu nodded and ran infront of the Caterpie, quickly getting into a battle stance. "Thunderbolt!" Caterpie was hit with a week Thunderbolt and didn't go down easily. Caterpie shot a String Shot, knocking Pikachu to the side. Pikachu quickly got up. "Tackle!" Pikachu nodded and ran forward, tackling Caterpie into a tree. Caterpie fell to the ground and Jack hit it with a Pokeball. "Yeah! First catch!" Jack picked it up and looked at it.

"First catch, eh?" Hark asked. "Caterpie?" Jack nodded. "You're going to have a fuunnn time with it!"

"We'll, let's go get it healed at the Pokemon Center!" Lio said as Archanine began pacing around. Archanine nodded, letting out a quiet bark, and ran over to the others.

"Don't you want to get your first badge?" Hark asked.

"Of course!" Jack said and put his Pokeball on his belt. He grabbed Pikachu and the three trainers ran out of the forest, finaly making it into Pewter city.

When everyone healed there Pokemon, they walked around the city for a while. They found the gym, the market, and many people along the way. And apparently, many of those people where here for the Contest. Jack looked around near the Contest hall and saw three people walking through the crowds. There was a guy with green hair, a woman with brown hair, and a kid with green hair. Next to the kid was a large white dog-like pokemon.

"Max…." Hark growled quietly. He stared at the passing family with narrowed eyes.

"Who?" Jack asked. 'I swear, these people are getting me so lost!'

"A long-time rival of Hark," Lio explained. "Always manages to beat him on the last battle."

Jack nodded slowly and looked around, soon spotting the gym. He managed to dragon Hark and Lio over intime to see the current battle. A girl that looked about Lio's age was standing on one side with a bug Pokemon while Brock (Jack's seen pictures) stood on the other side with Golem (a Pokemon that was usualy on the Cartoon channel). They watched as the bug flew across the field, battling the Golem. It looked pretty worn out when everyone walked in and, soon, the bug was on the floor, fainted.

"Ledian…" Miko sighed and walked over to him. The small-ish girl helped her pokemon up.

"Your Ledian faught well," Brock said and walked over with Golem. "I see you've been raising him well." Ledian frowned and looked at the ground, not wanting to look at Golem. The girl nodded. "Don't feel sad, Miko!"

"I've tried about five times and still haven't been able to beat you," Miko sighed.

"You should have seen Ash! He faught some Gymleaders about 6 times!" Brock said.

Jack blinked and set Pikachu on the bleacher seat next to him. 'Is he serious?!' he thought. Pikachu let out a questioning squeak as she was set on the next seat and looked at the Gymleader and girl. They talked for a little bit and they soon walked outside towards the Pokemon Center. Hark and Lio stopped talking and made scared noises. Jack looked from Pikachu to Hark and Lio and then to the person they where looking at. The large Golem towered over them when they where sitting, same with Brock.

"You must be Jack!" Brock said. "Ash has told me about you!"

Jack gulped as Pikachu cowered behind him, grabbing onto the back of his vest. "Y-yeah…" he said. Of course he knew there was no reason to be afraid, but this guy was just so big, and had a HUGE Pokemon- compared to him-! "I'm Jack…"

Golem looked at Brock and them Jack and stepped back. "Gooollll!" it cried before rolling away in a tight ball.

"Wha…?" Jack asked.

"No need to be afraid," Brock said. "He's not going to hurt you!"

The three kids took a deep breath and calmed down.

Brock looked at the three then looked at Hark. "Hm…you look familiar, you all do," he said.

"Uh…what makes you think that?" Hark asked, his voice giving it away perfectly. He silently cursed his voice and looked at Lio, silently pleading for help.

"Oh nevermind," Brock said. "If you're travling with Jack you can't be as odd as Harley!"

Hark let out a sigh of relief. "Oh! Jack wants to battle you!"

Jack glared at Hark. "Cacturne Boy says what?!" he asked.

"What? It's true," Hark said and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess he's right," Jack mumbled.

"Well, let's go then! Forrest should have my pokemon healed by now!" Brock said. Jack nodded and stood up, Pikachu quickly jumping onto his shoulder. They walked over to the battle field and soon Golem came rolling back.

Forrest (I think that's Brock's brother's name. x3 ) walked up to the side of the stage with two flags in his hands. "Each person gets three pokemon each! Only the challanger can switch pokemon durring battle! Begin!"

Jack took a Pokeball and threw it into the air, releasing a tough-looking Golduck.

"Nice choice!" Brock said. Golem rolled onto the field and stood up, his appearance intimidating.

"Challanger goes first!" Forrest said.

Jack nodded and said, "Golduck, Water Gun!" Golduck nodded and stepped back a bit, shooting a large Water Gun in the proscess.

"Golem, dodge it!" Brock said. Golem rolled to the side, easily dodging the water. "Roll Out!" Golduck looked around quickly, waiting for his trainers command. Golem was getting closer. Jack didn't say anything in time. Golem hit Golduck and sent him flying.

"No…" Jack mumbled. "Golduck, can you get up?!" Golduck nodded and stood up weakly. "Water Gun once more!" Golduck watched as Golem rolled out of the way and shot the Water Gun a few feet infront of Golem. It rolled infront of the water, causing it to roll backwards a bit. Golduck kept up the Water Gun and soon Golem had fainted. Brock withdrew Golem and threw another Pokeball into the air. Sudowoodo came out and saluted, completely ready for battle. "A grass Pokemon?"

Lio shook his head. "It's a rock Pokemon!" he called over to Jack.

"He's right," Brock said.

"Alright," Jack said as Golduck got into a fighting stance. "Brine!" Golduck lifted his hands into the air and brought them down hard, forcing a huge waterfall of water to hit Sudowoodo.

Brock shouted a command and soon another waterfall of water was brought down on Golduck. Golduck flinched and kneeled down, waiting for the water to pass. It didn't hurt him, but it was quit irritating coming from above in a ROCK gym.

"Golduck, Hypnosis!" Jack said, remembering what Lio said to him a while ago. He had said that golduck can learn a few Psykic moves, but only a few. Golduck stood up and stared at Sudowoodo, his red gem glowing. Sudowoodo swayed sideways a bit, like a tree in the wind, and slowly began to close his eyes.

"Ash gave you a headstart, didn't he?" Brock asked. "Sudowoodo, Rock Smash!" The sound of smashing rocks woke Sudowoodo up fully. "Now, on Golduck!" Golduck managed to dodge the rocks and was soon withdrawn.

"Pikachu, go!" Jack said. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and onto the battle field. "Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran forward and hit Sudowoodo, forcing the two to hit the ground. Sudowoodo pushed Pikachu off and stood up (anime style xD), glaring down at Pikachu. Pikachu seemed to shrink and walked backwards. "Quick Attack once more!" After Pikachu got a good way away, she ran forward and hit Sudowoodo, but it did little dammage.

((I'm going to skip to the end of the battle. x) If I didn't, there'd be a hhhuuuggeeeeee area just with Jack and Brock battling and- I can't type a battle out to save my life. It's just going to be the same attack over and over xD))

Golduck jumped onto the large, sleepy Steelix's head and shot water at it, hard. Steelix hit the ground, asleep, and began to snore. While that was happening, Golduck shot one more powerfull Water Gun and jumped off Steelix.

"Steelix is unable to battle," Forrest said, "The winner is Jack from Pallet Town!"

"YEAH!" Jack cheered. Golduck ran over to him happily and looked at Brock. Steelix was withdrawn, and Golduck was soon after.

Brock walked over to Jack. "Well," he said, "You where a tough opponent!"

Jack grinned. "At first I thought I wasn't going to do well!" he said. "But I guess I was wrong!"

Brock held out a case (with many, many badges) and said, "You get the –instert name- badge!" Jack rached in a grabbed one, showing it to Pikachu soon after. She let out a happy cry.

"Cool!" Jack said and pet Pikachu on the head. He put it in a case that he found in his backpack and looked at Brock. "You where a tough opponent, too!"

---

"So, Pokemon Contest next?" Jack asked. Pikachu was asleep in his arms and Mew was floating around him. They had gotten a room at the Pokemon Center, so it was safe to let Mew out. Mew had happily eaten some of the Poke-food that Hark had set out earlier.

"Yeah," Lio said tiredly. "Tomorrow is the Contest…"

Jack nodded and turned off the light. Hark and Cacnea where already asleep, Lio already half-way asleep, but Jack was just to excited. Who got to help a Mew find it's home on one of the first days of there journeys?! He stayed up and watched the glowing pink pokemon fly around the room, happy to be out of a Pokeball. After a few hours, Mew was asleep on Jack's lap and Jack was, finaly, asleep.

'Let's go, Absol!' a girl said from outside the room. Jack opened his eyes and looked around, everything a bit blurry. It wasn't even light outside… Who could be up at THIS time of day?! 'SOL!' a Pokemon said. There was a faint sound of footsteps but after a few moments they where gone. Mew and Pikachu where on the ground, asleep next to eachother. Jack pulled off his vest (there's just a short sleaved balck shirt under) and went back to bed.

Lio yawned and woke up, suddenly getting blinded by the sudden burst of light. The kid pulled the covers over his head and, after a few moments, sat up. Jack, Hark and there Pokemon where still asleep. He stood up and looked outside to see a white blur go by his window and then a dark green blur. Lio froze. 'A-Absol…?'

There was a ton of sparkles all over the area and many, many white streaks bloawing through the air.

"Good job, Absol!"

Lio shook his head and sat on his bed. "I've gone crazy," he said to himself. After a couple of hours he looked at the clock. It was 9… "Jaacckkk….. Harrkkkkk…. Don't make Raquaza come after youuuuu…"

Mew's tail twitched and soon he became a Pikachu with pink tipped ears.

"What the hel-ck?!" Lio asked outloud.

"Huh?" Jack asked and sat up. "What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at where Mew was supposably. "Woah! Where's Mew?!"

The two Pikachu down below began to talk quickly and then the pink-eared Pikachu changed back into Mew. Jack grabbed him and looked at him. "You want to change into Pikachu? You can stay out of your Pokeball," he said. Mew nodded and changed into Pikachu, both him and Jack's Pikachu jumping onto his shoulders. Jack suddenly grinned and looked at the sleeping Hark. He whispered something to both Pikachu and they jumped down, electrifying the purple haired kid.

"Gahh!" Hark screamed and sat up after the electrifying serprise. "W…what the heck was that f….or?!"

Both Pikachu where crouching low to the ground, laughing. "Pikkaaa!" they laughed. Hark rolled his eyes and stood up. Mew looked at him and then ran behind Jack. "Pi…" Jack picked him up and said, "You're scaring Mew!"

"Well, if we just SIT here, we won't make it to the Contest!" Lio said, finaly saying something after a while.

"I wanna see one!" Jack said. "Hurryyyyyy!!!" He pulled on his vest and ran out the door, Hark following after putting his jacket on.

"Thank you!" Lio said and ran out, completely forgeting about the Absol and girl.

Jack and Hark (and the Pikachu) ran through a large crowd, finaly making it to the registration desk. A girl was already up there, the same one that was with the dog-ish pokemon. She soon walked away, dissapearing in the crowd. "This must be one big contest," Jack commented.

"First one of the year," Lio said and walked up to the desk. He handed Joy his Pokedex and she put it in a machien. A screen above showed Lio's picture and soon Hark's. "Always busy the first year."

"I'll go find a seat," Jack said. Hark and Lio nodded and Jack ran off. He walked down many hallways untill someone who liked like a person from on of Ash's pictures walked up to him.

"You're Jack, right?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Oh! Hello! I'm May, one of Ash's old friends!"

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried happily. Mew cried happily, too, and transformed back into one. He swirled around May, Poking her hair.

"Well hello there," May said to the Mew. "You remember me, don't you?"

Jack and Pikachu looked at eachother. Does Mew know everyone in the world?! Mew nodded and went back into Pikachu form after floating next to Jack for a few seconds. "You know Mew?" he asked.

"Yes, I know quite a few Legendaries," May said. She looked at her watch. "Oh! Come on, the seats are this way." She walked down the halls that seemed like a maze to Jack and they soon came to a large room (like the ones in the Diamond and Pearl series). There was a large screen, red seats, and a brown stage.

"Are you going to be in it?" Jack asked.

"No," May sighed. "I'm giving my Pokemon a break, same with Drew."

"Oh…" Jack said and nodded. May led him over to a few seats that the green haired guy was by (of course, with his Roserade. =3 ) and sat down.

"So, you're Jack?" Drew asked. Roserade looked at Jack carefully. "Rade, roserade," he said. "You look like Ash… He did warn us you where coming to this town…"

Jack nodded once more. "I am Jack from Pallet Town!" he said. May laughed quietly and said something before a huge crowd came into the stadium. After everyone was sitting a quiet, both Pikachu jumped onto Jack's lap. "Pikaaa!" Pikachu shouted when the anouncer walked onto stage.

"It's the first contest of the year," she said, "and that means many, many different but beautiful appeals! We have three judges; Spencer, Kyel, and Nurse Joy!" The three judges off to the side nodded.

Jack looked around and saw the purple haired girl from earlier. She was sitting a few seats away, her Ledian sitting in the seat next to her. Megan continued to talk, and soon called up the first person.

"Max from LaRousse City!" Megan said.

Ledian said something quickly and Miko and settled Ledian down. "Calm down," she said, "it's not the end of the world." Ledian leaned back in his seat and watched.

A girl walked onto stage and threw a Pokeball into the air; Mudkip front-flipped out and landed on all fours, letting out happy cries. The green haired girl (Max) stood there for a moment and said, "Water Ball!" Mudkip shot a water ball into the air. "Mud Sport!" While the ball was still high into the air, Mudkip shot a long stream of mud, forcing the ball up. "Tail Whip!" Mupkip jumped into the mud, quickly jumping through the hardened parts before it fell and smashed the water ball, making his rubbery-skin very luster-ey (luster is the light reflecting off of something that's not fur). The crowd let out a loud, happy cheer as the luster-ey Mudkip landed on the ground.

"Mudkip!"

"A perfect way to show of Mudkip!" Spencer said.

"Great!" Kyel said.

"A wonderfull display!" Nurse Joy said. Max and Mudkip gave a little bow and walked off stage. Next one up was a girl with Persian. After her was a boy and Volpix, then another girl with Beautifly.

The next one up was Lio. He walked up with Feraligatr and said, "Hidden Power!" The red spikes on Feraligatr's bag began to glow as glowing sphears formed around her. "Whirlpool!" She shot a large Whirlpool into the air and made the Hidden Power explode. In the spinning water was a ton of sparkles. "Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr nodded and used Hydro Pump, making the Whirlpool explode.

"Wonderfull!" Spencer said.

"Great!" Kyel said.

"Beautiful preformance!" Nurse Joy said. Feraligatr got onto all fours and Lio began to leave the stage. Next one up was a kid and Illumise, another one with Volbeat, one with Stantler, another one with Growlithe, and many, many more.

Drew and Roserade watched. Roserade was getting more and more figgity. This was one of the first contests that he hasn't been in. May and Jack watched, the Pikachu each standing on the stone wall infront of them. That was a good thing; no one infront of them! Each time there where sparkles, or bubbles, or anything sparkly, they would stand up and try to catch them… Untill Jack settled them down for the _moment_.

The last one was Hark. He walked onto stage and released Cacnea. "Cacnea, Sandstorm!" Cacnea ran to the middle of the stage and began a large Sandstorm tornado. "Energy Ball then Bullet Seed!" While in the middle, Cacnea shot an Energy Ball and then Bullet Seed, the same result from before happening. The Sandstorm died and Cacnea was standing there, looking at the crowd. "NEAA!"

"Wonderfull way to show off!" Spencer said.

"Great!" Kyel said.

-Insert something that Joy would say-

Cacnea and Hark walked off stage as the screen above them began to show the people who would go to the next round. It showed about five people before it showed Max, then Lio, a few more people, Hark, then a few more people again.

"The next round will be the battles! Each one has five minutes to show off and defete there opponent!" Megan said. The pictures on the screen shuffeled up and showed the next round of opponents. First round was Max vs. Lio…

"HA!" Max laughed and walked onto stage. Lio walked up on the other side and stood there. "I can so win."

Lio rolled his eyes and waited for Megan to say go. When she did, the two let out there Pokemon. Absol vs. Arcanine. "Wh…what?!" Lio gasped and froze up.

"Heh," Drew laughed.

"What?" May asked.

"Max knew that Harley's kid is afraid of Absol…" Drew said.

Pikachu and Mew-Pikachu looked at eachother and then watched. A minute has gone by.

"Absol," Max said, "Blizzard!" Absol's eyes began to glow as snow and ice began to fly around the area.

Lio shook his head and said, "A…Arcanine, Ember!" Arcanine shot a large flame towards Absol, making it completely melt the ice and snow that was in the way. Absol dodged and Arcanine shot another flame. "Body Slam!" Right after the dog pokemon shot another flame, it ran right behind it.

"Bounce!" Max said. Absol waited for the last moment and jumped high into the air before Arcanine could hit him. "Shadow Claw!" Arcanine turned around but was hit with a powerfull Shadow Claw, making it skid to the side.

DING!

Lio epicly lost. EPICLY. Max had a ton of points while Lio had hardly any left. Arcanine sadly walked over to Lio and the two walked off stage.

"She won," Drew said.

"It was probably because Lio was afraid of Absol," Jack said. Pikachu looked at the people walking off the stage and then the screen.


End file.
